


Vices

by Sockpansy



Category: The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sockpansy/pseuds/Sockpansy
Summary: Tony is 17 now and rudolph has been aging eith him. Does he know why? No. But tony knows that he kept rely on rusolph snd his fsmily forever...so he starts to draw a webcomic with a very familar plot...
Relationships: Rudony
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Vices

It had been four and a half years since Tony helped save Rudolph's clan from rookery. Four and a half years since they had met and became friends.

Four and a half years of being nothing more than just friends.

Of course tony has never really...confessed before. Rudolph hadn't either, not that he knew if Rudolph even liked him back. 

Tony leaned back in his desk chair as he looked at the ceiling. Taking a break from his school work. After returning home at the end of summer that first year, Tony had convinced his parents to move the family to Germany. It wasn't right away, and he had to finish up his year of school, but after a lot of extra work, Time and determination, the thompsons managed to do it. 

Tony remembered when they came to the bed and bratwurst to tell the sackville-baggs the news.

______

"Oh tony! I was afraid you weren't coming this year! ``Rudolph had spotted the car before anyone else in the sunset, and had flown quickly. Picking up the boy in front of him as he stepped out.

Tony hugged back laughing " I know we are a bit late, I thought my last letter said it would be a while before I could get here?" 

" well that didn't make waiting any easier." 

" you would think being over 300 years old would make you a little more patient." 

Rudolph scoffed " you want me to wait more after so long? Anyways, tell me what took you so long." 

Tony opened his mouth. Only to be picked up by another vampire.

" Oh if it isn't my knight in polyester armor! Welcome back tony" 

Tony smiled and hugged Anna back, he had missed her too, even if she had a habit of practicing magic on him.

" thanks Anna, nice to see you again" 

" hey, Tony and I were talking!" Rudolph pulled Tony away from Anna. Only for Gregory to swoop in and fly up, Holding Tony by the leg upside down. He smiled down at him

" welcome back mortal. I Take it you miss us?" 

Tony held the bottom of his jacket up and smiled at the older vampire " yeah i did, could you put me down please?" 

Greory gave a toothy grin. His fangs popping out just outside his lips. " sure thing." 

Tony quickly waved his arms " wait no don't-" 

Greory let go of his ankle.

"-drop me!" 

Tony was falling, but Rudolph caught him quickly in both arms, glaring up st gregory.

" can you two stop distracting tony already! He was going to explain why he is late." 

Anna flew closer to them and smiled " Rudy is right, you were supposed to be here 2 weeks ago when we got your letter instead, saying you would only be a little late. What took so long?"

Tony grinned " put me down-without dropping me please- and i will tell you all." Rudolph did as told and the sackville-bagg siblings gathered around. Bob and Dottie had already taken their bags inside and met with the other parents and the hosts while this all went on. 

Tony smiled at them, but found himself more drawn to Rudolph as he spoke. Something seemed...different about him.

" it took awhile but...my family is moving to germany! To a town not too far from here. Mom and dad had a few things left to do in the states and we just spent a week dealing with paperwork and stuff. But I'm not leaving at the end of summer this time!" 

Anna spun happily in the air " oh that's wonderful news tony!" 

Gregory pat him on the shoulder " horrible mistake really, but glad to have you around" 

Rudolph on the other hand, was not nearly as calm. Once Tony had finished speaking, he shot up into the air cheering as loudly as he could. 

Watching from the front door, The thompsons and sackville-baggs smiled and shook their heads.

Gregory had taken Tony's bag as the mortal ran over to Rudolph as he came back down. 

" now you gotta tell me what happened to you...something seems different but i can't place my finger on it…" 

Rudolph's overexcited gleam turned into a smug look " you really can't tell?" He put his feet on the ground and stood in front of Tony. About eye level with him 

Tony stared at him for a minute or two before saying " shouldn't i be taller than you? " 

Rudolph laughed, kicking his legs up to float around on his back " yes. You should be. But, tada! For some unknown reason, I'm aging." 

Tony felt his heart start beating more than it had been as he heard that. Rudolph was aging? He wouldn't be 13 forever? 

" but why? And how much?" 

Rudolph booped his nose " I told you we don't know yet. It only affects me right now though, so i'm the only one aging so far. I'm about 14 now. I like to think. " 

Tony hugged him " so if this keeps going, We get to grow up together!" 

Rudolph resisted the very strong urge to fly up and cheer again. 

______

Moving to Germany back then had been a lot to take in, but Tony was glad he got to be here now. He spent his summers and most vacations at the bed and bratwurst, as rudolph's roommate no less. But it had been 3 more years since then. Rudolph kept aging, making them both 17. And Tony kept pinning after him more each year.

It was almost time to start picking colleges and what he wanted to do for work...he couldn't just live off of his parents and the sackville-baggs forever, even if Rudolph seemed keen to buy things for Tony when he needed them. It was nice to have a vampire friend who came from a family of money, very nice indeed.

Tony had gotten into art before he had met everyone, and had been practicing and doodling for years now. He has always been drawing vampires, and not to brag, he was halfway decent at least. Ok he rocks at vampire drawings! 

" maybe i could get some money by doing a webcomic…?" He suggested to himself one day while making his first meal. Having breakfast, lunch and dinner at random times got so confusing for everyone, he started to just say his first, Second, and third meals. Worked so much better!

" but what would i even write about...something with vampires of course…" He felt an idea pop into his head and broke into a grin " that's a perfect idea tony Thompson." 

_________

Anna had fallen in love with technology and how it works, she also fell in love with how technology could be used, which was how she came across a few websites that held things called 'webcomics' which anyone could do.

This was how she found out about a comic called 'stakeout' that and the O shapes like a heart with a wooden stake through it. The cover had two boys, one looked human. With blonde hair and green eyes, while the other had red hair and matching eyes. And fangs. Like a vampire. Mortals seemed to love the idea of vampires now. The comic was about 2 months old now, still new but had a few pages up. She checked the username of the creator and the summary.

' VampyreLUVR'

' Toby was a normal boy who had a larger than normal love of all things vampires. He never fully believed they existed though. Until a very handsome one named Romeo crashed into his room, in desperate need of help. "

Anna hummed and giggled a bit " that sounds a bit too familiar…" 

An hour later, she was hiding her laughter behind her hands.

" this isn't even subtle tony...oh wait until Rudolph figures this out…" 

_____

"Why am i here again?" 

Anna sighed and pointed to the comic " it is a webcomic...humans make them and post them online for everyone to see their art. this one is about a human with a crush on a vampire" 

Rudolph went from waiting for her to finish talking to actually listening. Now she has his attention, just need to get him to read it. Rudolph leaned closer to the computer and looked at the cover, his eyes starting at the human body quietly.

" it seems a bit interesting...but why show me?"

" Oh no reason...but don't worry, I already made you an account so you can leave comments, get updates and save the story if you like it. I even gave you the perfect username and password!" She handed him a sticky note with her hand writing on it. 

Rusolph stared at it and could feel his cold dead face heating up"anna i swear what were you thinking? ...fine I'll try it out and see if is cool or not, but i'm not making any promise to keep reading it" 

Anna gave a nod with a knowing look in her eyes. " of course, the choice is yours anyways. Dear brother. "

Rudolph took out his phone- Tony insisted that at least the kids all get one and learn to use them years ago- and logged onto the site. 

Username: reinDEER boi  
Password: ChewtoyTony<3

_______

Toby adjusted his blue hoodie as he walked into the apartment he would be staying in. His parents had been kind enough to help him pay rent for a while until he got on his feet. The day had been normal,so he unpacked a bit, Had some takeout , and opened the window to feel the breeze. 

It wasn't long until he got cold and moved away to get a blanket to warm himself up, forgetting to close said window as he did. 

Which is why a boy came in through it and crashed into his just put together coffee table not a moment sooner. 

" are you kidding me i just built tha- wait im on the 13th floor…" Toby fell silent as he realized that this boy should not

A: be here  
B: be alive  
C: be this high up  
D: all of the above <

The boy groaned a little as he sat up looking burnt in places before looking up at Toby.

It was quiet for a minute. 

The strange boy suddenly hissed and showed off his fangs, justing up onto a small stack of boxes. While Toby screamed and hid himself under his blanket. Like it would do anything. 

The strange boy stopped mid-hiss and laughed. 

" wait you think- you think in an emergency,A blanket will save you?" He let out a breathy laugh, then puffed out his cheeks, stopping on a dime." I mean...HISS!"

Toby moved the blanket down and peeked at the boy, getting a better look at him. He had messy red hair that was all over the place, and a mix of punk and renaissance clothing. He was baring his fangs at him. 

He was a vampire. He had to be. 

How does someone react around vampires actually? Like does she scream? Possible. He is seen threatening. BUT he is also hot as hell, so just offering himself up as food is very tempting though too. 

" hi i'm Toby." Middle ground was do neither and just be awkward. 

The vampire stared at Toby, who was still wrapped in his blanket. " what's your game Toby the metal…" he glared

Toby looked at him, then his broken coffee table ," honestly. You're kinda cool. Super scary. And...you broke my coffee table thsr i spent all day putting together….so um...wanna be friends?"

The vampire slowly came down from the boxes and looked at him. " i'm starting to think you have a death wish…" 

" well you haven't killed me yet" 

"....my name is romeo" and he shook his hand. " but if we are to become friends, i will be needing some help...think you can prove yourself to me?" He smirked down at Toby. 

Hearts appeared around Toby as he looked at this very very VERY handsome vampire.

" i am one hundred percent sure i can." It kinda helped that he had a crush on him the second he stopped being terrifying.

Romeo told Toby about a vampire hunter who was trying to kill all vampires, and who had found his family's home. He had managed to escape but the rest got trapped in an old mansion they were staying in.

Rudolph's eyes ran across the pages as he continued to read the first chapter in his coffin. It was all from Toby's point of view, but he was convinced that Romeo had a thing for Toby back. He found the story oddly familiar, but just chalked it up to humans not being as creative and original as they used to be. He held back a laugh at Toby looking nervously love sick as Romeo held him in his arms and took him flying. " silly humans don't know that hand holding works just fine." He mumbled under his breath. 

He admired the detail put into the characters and the story, being drawn into it. The first chapter ended with the vampire hunter- named Ricky- falling into a cavern to his death. Romeo asked Toby to stay in the mansion with him and his family, including his little sister amira, and big brother Gustav. They even ended up sharing a room! He was convinced that they had to both be in love….sadly it seemed that Toby only thought that Romeo saw him as a friend- or food. 

" silly mortals…" he mumbled again. The next page was a note from the author, talking about their patreon page and how they had extra content there for people to see. So of course Rudolph paid the 5 dollars to get to see extra artwork of Toby and Romeo. 

" Oh my stars I'm becoming Anna," he realized. He heard a knock on his coffin lid and quickly turned off his phone. Tony opened the lid a second later. Smiling down at him.

" What was that about becoming anna? Cause I don't feel like having two different vampires hypnotizing me." Rudolph gave him a grin and stretched. 

" I don't need magic to put you under my spell." Maybe this time Tony would catch on that he was flirting? 

Tony just laughed and held out his hand ," you promised tonight was a movie night. Hurry up, you get first pick." 

Guess not.

As tony lead rudolph to a room with a tv, he didnt notice a small box on the desk that happened to have a tablet and a stretch book of some very familiar characters.


End file.
